


Dislocación

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Es una escena extraña, casi utópica.
Relationships: Lorenzo Guevara/Gabriel "Gabo" Moretti
Kudos: 1





	Dislocación

Es una escena extraña, casi utópica. Ni en sus sueños más insólitos ha imaginado algo así.

Sus dedos son ásperos y el tacto en su piel le hace imposible pedir que le suelte. Es más delicado de lo que jamás pensó y le provoca sensaciones tan singulares que le asustan.

Sabe que debe decirle que se detenga pero no consigue articular palabra alguna; cada vez que sus dedos recorren sus tendones con parsimonia los vocablos se derriten en su lengua; cada vez que enfoca su mirada su voz se desvanece y el aire en sus pulmones parece inexistente.

Desde su lugar la imagen le es un tanto retorcida, está hincado frente a él sosteniendo su pie y tocando su tobillo lesionado; es tan escabroso porque Lorenzo jamás se postraría a los pies de alguien. Y mucho menos a los de él.

Piensa que puede ser una ilusión, una originada por su tramposa mente y su adolescente corazón, sin embargo la mirada hambrienta que el mayor le dedica luce tan viva y tan auténtica que duda que los dedos que acarician su piel no sean reales.

Le sonríe lascivo y sin esperarlo deposita un cálido beso en su tobillo; escalofríos recorren su espina dorsal y retiene un jadeo. Con la yema de sus dedos roza las articulaciones de su pie y sube lentamente hacia el tobillo, lo rodea, lo palpa y baja hacia su talón para después tentar su pierna desnuda desde abajo hacia arriba; acaricia su pantorrilla y se detiene en la corva, debe ahogar otro gemido cuando la punta de sus dedos toca los costados de su rodilla. Escucha una risa y cierra los ojos al sentir ambas manos bajar por su pierna desde su rodilla hasta el tobillo.

Pequeñas gotas de agua bajan por su frente y recuerda que no se ha secado el cabello desde que salió de la ducha.

Las manos del más alto agarran de nuevo su pie y empieza a vendar esa parte de su cuerpo. Lo hace tan premioso que vuelve a dudar cuán verdadero es todo esto. Pasa el vendaje alrededor de su pie con gracia y sosiego, le embelesa y el palpitar de su corazón se acelera.

Está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percata de la peligrosa cercanía del azabache. No sabe en qué momento terminó de vendarle, no sabe en qué instante se ha levantado y no sabe cómo se torcieron las cosas.

Le recuesta sobre los bancos en los vestidores y susurra palabras que no consigue entender; le besa con premura, ansioso y feroz mientras una de sus manos sube por uno de sus muslos debajo de su ropa. Cede a sus caricias como un pequeño animal y aunque el universo le parece dislocarse es incapaz de detenerlo.

Porque nunca ha sentido algo así y por más incorrecto que le figure no puede evitar desearlo.

**.**


End file.
